Recipe Drop Pools
Overview All recipes in the Invention System belong to a certain "Drop Pool". This is the only way to get each recipe without purchasing them from a Merit Vendor; though note that some recipes cannot be purchased at a Merit Vendor. In the case of "Pool C" and "Pool D" recipes, these were originally awarded at the end of Task Forces, Strike Forces, and Trials. "Pool C" recipes were awarded for Task Forces, Strike Forces, and any hero-side Trials that were not Power Respecification Trials. "Pool D" recipes were awarded for Respec Trials and Hamidon Raids. Pool A (Critters) Recipes from pool A are obtained by defeating enemies. Each time you receive a reward for defeating an enemy, the enemy defeated has a random chance of dropping one pool A recipe. (Giant Monsters and some Archvillains and Heroes are the exceptions to this rule.) In addition to the uncommon and rare recipes listed below, drop pool A also includes all recipes for Common IO Enhancements and Invention Temporary Powers. The level of a dropped pool A recipe is determined by the level of the critter that dropped it. (The exceptions are temporary power recipes are level or level .) For example, if a level 34 enemy is defeated, any uncommon or rare recipe dropped will be level 34. A common recipe dropped by the same enemy would be either level 30 or 35. Uncommons ::Category:Uncommon Recipe Drops Rares ::Category:Rare Recipe Drops Pool B (Missions) Recipes in pool B are awarded for completing missions. Every time you complete a mission, each team member who receives the mission completion bonus will have a random chance of obtaining a pool B recipe. It appears that the recipe selection is based off of the mission's level, but the recipe's level is based off the character's level. Thus, a level 50 character exemplared to a level 15 mission may receive a drop from a level 10-20 pool. That drop will then attempt to be matched to the character's actual level; since the pool doesn't extend to 50, it maxes the recipe out at 20. ::Category:Mission Recipe Drops Pool C (Task Forces) :See also: Taskforce Random Recipe Roll ::Category:Task Force Recipe Drops Pool D (Trials) :See also: Trial Random Recipe Roll ::Category:Trial Recipe Drops Pool E (Minions Only) :See also: Invention Made Costumes Recipes in the pool E are similar to recipes in pool A in that they are rewarded for defeating enemies. Pool E recipes, however, are only awarded for defeating enemies ranked as Minions. It is possible for a single defeated minion to drop both a pool A and a pool E recipe. All recipes in drop pool E are level , regardless of the level of minion defeated. Special Means Recipes in this category are all awarded by means other than the normal pools. ::Category:Special Recipe Drops Unknown Pool ::Category:Unknown Recipe Drops See Also * Common Invention Recipes * Invention Origin Enhancements * Invention Origin Enhancement Sets * Recipe Category:Invention System